Total Drama Powers
by DarkHyena
Summary: What do 22 super powered teenagers, 1 good looking host, and a lot of dumb ideas give you? ONE GREAT SHOW!
1. Ep 1 part 1

A tan skinned man with black hair pops up on camera "Hey welcome to super city, and yes I know it's a corny name but I did not make it up. I am your good looking host Chris McLean. Oh well we tricked I mean got 22 super power teens to sign up for a chance to win 100,000$ but knowing its not going to anything importation. Within this month the teen with be put into two team will have to go head to head with each other then vote one of there teammates off then watch that teammate walk down the trail of shame and enter the cop car of losers, sounds great don't it. So let's go now meet the freaks I mean teens" Says Chris with a cheerful voice.

(Opening songs) (If anyone wants to make it send it to me and ill use it if I like it)

"Ok here comes our first camper is Aim" says Chris as the sliver hair red eye boy gets out of the police car. "Welcome to the show man" "Thanks C" says Aim. "Yeah it's Chris" replies your handsome host. "Whatever" the red eyed boy says.

As Chris glares at Aim the car pulls up with the next teen. "Next we have Patrick" Asks Chris. "Chris it's nice to meet you." the black and red haired boy says.

"Samantha welcome." "This place looks nice." the blue eyed girl says as she looks around.

The cop car pulls up playing loud RENT music (song "were not going to pay" yes I looked at RENT). "Mozart nice umm entrance" Chris says. "Thanks and it's nice to meet you" says the RENT shirt wearing boy.

"Now we have Annalyza welcome" says Chris. She just walks past him.

A two eyed colored boy steps out of the car. "Alister welcome to the party" says Chris. "Thanks man" he replies.

"Next we have Marissa" our host says yet again. "Whoa its time to rock this show" the blond haired girl yelled as she's hi- five Chris.

"Rachel its next on our list" says Chris as she got out the car. Patrick mouth dropped. "Chris what's up" Rachel's says as she hugs Chris. "Not his mouth "Chris replies.

"Ivette come on down" Chris says yet again. "it feels great to get out of that car" the giggling girl says.

Tom gets out of the car. "Welcome my man" says Chris as he shakes toms hand. "This is my competition I guess this is going to be easy" says Tom as he smirks a little. "Oh you think it's going to by that easy little boy" says Rachel. "Yea I do" Tom replies.

"Well to speed thing up here is one set of our two siblings Darkness and Shade" announces Chris as they come out the cop car. "Hi Chris" says Shade as her brother says nothing.

"Now we have Lauren" says Chris as she runs up to him "Alright let get this party started Whoa man I can't wait" yell Lauren. "Well, well a party girl" says Aim. "You best believe" Lauren says giggling"

"Now its time for our first anime super teen Selene" Chris introduces "and yes she's dubbed." Selene makes her way out of the car and says hi to Chris.

"Now we welcome Kourtney" says Chris. "Hey Chris" Kourtney says.

"Here is our second super power sibling Dan and Kari" says Chris as the two get out of the car. "Hey Chris what happening" asks Dan. Kari and hug Chris "I'm so happen to be here."

"Eve your up next" Chris says. Eve gets out the car with a pissed face. "What's wrong Eve don't tell me you're still pissed that we took two of your two powers away." She just walks pass.

"Kenta is the other anime teen we got and here he is" your loving host says. (Yes I also looked at D N Angle) Kenta walks out of the car. "Hi everybody" Kenta says cheerfully.

"Next its Nick" yet again said by Chris. Nick walks past and gives Chris hi five.

"Here Shadow he is not related to Shade or Darkness" Says Chris and Shadow comes out of the car and says hi.

"Now Jack you're the last one" Chris says. "This place looks like great for my skills and powers" Says the geeky boy.

"Ok now let's go to the court room and ill tell you what you will be doing for the next few weeks" Says Chris.

(The Court Room)

"If you take a look out side you'll see super city" says Chris as everyone looks out said. "You all will be staying on the outskirts of the city in two apartment buildings. And your meal is right next to them and they'll be cooked all by Chef Hatchet who you will be meeting later on. Ok this is the Court Room will you'll be voting your teammates off until there is only 1 super teen left. Now to the mess hall" says Chris.

(Mess Hall)

"Here is the Mess Hall were you will be eating the best of food kind of" Chris says as Chef Hatchet slops food onto there trays. "They get what I make and they will like it you understand that" Chef Hatchet yell.

"Ok so you guys get to know each other because ill be pairing teams in one hour" Chris says.

Ok the part one of EP 1


	2. ep 1 part 2

(One hour later of getting to know each other and making friends somewhat.)

"Ok Supers today no one will be voted off for two reasons one you're not in teams and to it's the first episode ha-ha" says Chris as he looks at the teens. "So first we have to make teams out of you 22 teens does anyone know how we're going to do that" Asks our tan skinned host? "Let me guess your going to pick randomly" says Tom. "No its even better ok one more guess" says Chris.

"IDK making us fight each other" ask Rachel. No nice but no instead of each other how about." Two really big monster lands in the middle of the city. "Two GIANT MONSTERS" Chris says as the monsters roar. "S%!T" says Aim.

"Your job will be to beat the monsters and by the way you do it well be how your teamed up so GO!" Explains Chris. All the teens run off into two the city.

Aim, Rachel, Eve, Patrick and Samantha comes up to the first monster looking like Godzilla. "Crap how are we going to beat this" asks Samantha. "I don't know we might not be able to take it out" says Rachel. "Don't worry girl ill protect you" says Eve as she runs up to the monster and grabs it leg trying to slam it down. "Hey Eve keep trying you'll take it down a year from now" yells Aim mocking her "what a useless girl."

Aim the teleports onto the monster head and start cutting at it with his knives. "Hard as steel" he thinks to himself.

Aim teleports back to the group as Eve is still trying to bring it down. "Um Patrick right" asks Aim. "Yes" he says.

"Ok um I need a weapon any kind just make it big" request Aim "and um what can you two do?"

"Oh um I can turn into anything I touch" says Rachel. "And I k-know pryokenesis" says Sam.

A giant stone sword land next to Aim which makes him jump. "Big enough for you" Patrick asks. "Yeah now can you use it" Aim asks pat. "Of Crouse" he answers. Aim grabs the blue eyed Great sword wider as he teleports both of the over the monster head and lets him go as he teleports himself back to the girls.

Patrick with one great stab the sword goes into the monster's skull, good new he did damage bad new the only damage he did was pissing it off more.

As the starts knocking over building like a small child and Legos, Eve is thrown from its foot and lands with the group as Patrick is still on its head.

"AIM HELP!!!" Yell Patrick.

"Umm Sam hop onto my back" says Aim. "Wait why?" Says Samantha blushing. So we can take it down now hop on Explains Aim. "O-ok" says Sam as she hops on to Aim back and puts her arms around his neck.

Aim teleports to Patrick. "Grab my hand if you wish to live" he says to holding on for dear life. "This is not the time for movie puns damn it" Yells Patrick as he takes his hand. Aim teleports above the monsters head. "Sammy start burning its head" aim orders in a nice way. "But I don't want to hurt it" Sam says with a careful voice. "Forget about that and just do it" aim says as they start to fall. "Come on Samantha we need your help" Patrick pleads. "Fine ill try" she says as she's stares at the head of the monster and it burst into flames.

The skin on the monster burns off showing its metal skull with in. it's a robot?" Sam says confused.

Just as I guessed Aim says as he puts his mask on and teleports back to the group.

"Rachel I need you to turn into any type of metal" Aim demanded. "Wait why" questions Rachel. "JUST DO IT" Aim says with on evil voice under his mask

**(CB)**

Rachel- Aim seems like a nice guy but when that mask want on to his face it felt like meeting evil batman just plan scary.

(Back to the first monster)

"Ok ok ill do it just calm down" Rachel says as she fuse with a lamp post.

"Good now Eve throw her into the monster" Aim orders as the monster start to run at them. "Wait who put you in charge" Eve asked Aim sounding pissed. Aim grabs her and teleports then teleports back with out her. "Patrick can you stall it?" aim asks Patrick "of courser" he replies "good then do it" Aim demands. "Umm Aim where's Eve?" Samantha asks Aim. Aim teleports and teleports back with Eve. "Ok ill do it ill do it just never take me back there" Eve says a little shaken up. Eve grabs Rachel, "um what going on" Rachel asks, and then Eve throws her into the monster leg and gets stuck. "Ill be back" Aim says as he teleports.

(At the other monster)

Tom and Annalyza are flying at the monster both using Electricity, then Aim grabs Tom. "I'll be taking him bye" Aim says before teleporting away with Tom. Anna looks confused before the monster tail smacks the loving crap out of her.

(CB)

Annalyza- Ok Aim I'm going to kill you and I'm going to enjoy it more then I have to.

(First monster)

"Tom grab Rachel's hand and shock the mess out of the monster" orders Aim. Sure whatever Tom says as he grabs her hand. Wait is it going to hurt asks Rachel. Of course not you'll be just fine Tom says. Tom generate electricity the goes thru Rachel into the monster shocking it in till its disabled.

The monster begins to falls at the group and they all gets out the way but Samantha who froze with fear.

The monster falls and hits the ground hard. Aim teleports to the group of teens with Samantha in his arms. "You ok" ask Aim. Sam just nods.

"Eve be a dear and throw the monster at the other one" says Aim as he takes his mask off. "Ok" eve replies as she walks up to the monster and throws it at the other one. Then both monster blow up making the other super and about 3 city blocks fly back.

"Wow did you see that it took out most of the city" says Chris in amazement. Super met me in the court room so I can tell you your teams Chris yell from the helicopter.

CR)

Ok after from what I saw the teams will be

Heroes:

Patrick

Mozart

Selene

Dan

Darkness

Shade

Lauren

Jack

Nick

Annalyza

Alister

Villains:

Samantha

Aim

Marissa

Ivette

Rachel

Shadow

Kenta

Kourtney

Kari

Eve

Tom

Now go get some sleep cause tomorrow will be your first real challenge.

(I hope y'all enjoy this and sorry to the people who did not show up but its hard trying to fit you all in EPs I mean really hard so ill be focus on small groups at a time and ill try to get everyone to show up once and I might write you the other fight with the monster maybe if your good fans)


	3. sorry

Im sorry i have not been updateing but my PC broke down and i had to get it fix but its up and running now so if y'all want me to keep going on with TDP just tell me. 


End file.
